Voldemort's Daughter
by Dear. Dark. Destiny
Summary: A little girl looked down from the high tower window, down to be battle below her that raged on. She didn't quite understand all that it was for, because she was only three...her father was fighting, on which side, she did not know... w/ Neville and Reign
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is my first ever Harry Potter Fanfic, and I hope you guys enjoy it! Toodaloo! :D **

A little girl looked down from the high tower window, down to be battle below her that raged on. She didn't quite understand all that it was for, because she was only three, but she understood enough to know that her father, mother, and friend were fighting. On which side, she did not know. She did not know whether it was the bad side, or the good side, but surely they are on the good side, surely they would not fight for the worst, would they? Surely they would not _want _to kill these people, right?

She watched as flashes of green, red, blue and all sorts of colors streamed through the air, hitting one after the other, killing as swiftly as they breathed.

The loud, shrill voice of her father rang out amongst the fighters, the sound chilled her. Even if he was her father, his voice still sent shivers down her one-and-a-half foot spine.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone." his steely, high-pitched voice hurt her delicate ears as it boomed on.

"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together." He finished with his arms up, his back towards my tower.

His words scared the little girl, she knew that this was not mercy, this was not the way someone _good_ would be, she knew that her father was evil, and that her mother would probably be evil too. Silent tears formed at the corners of her little eyes and flowed.

_Maybe this is why he doesn't care for me. Maybe this is why he shoves me off and keeps me from the world. My father is evil, he cares for no human life, and he probably doesn't even care for mine. Dad didn't want me. Mom doesn't want me. I am alone. What if Draco dies? What if I am really left all alone?_ She thought, whimpering sadly to herself.

Her baby face still pressed up against the window, she saw more action and a boy about the age of seventeen with a hat of fire on his head. She was scared to know what would happen to the boy, the hat certainly would burn him, right? It looked quite hot. She looked at him with fright and pity etched on her little face and saw as he took the hat off and was unscathed, he pulled out a sward and chopped off her father's snake's head with a triumphant look on his face. He was certainly beat up and bruised, but all the same, he was joyful.

The battle began again, people slashing and yelling themselves hoarse, spelling and forcing each other to surrender.

Her mother and father went in to the big castle to fight, and it seemed like hours waiting for them to come back out and watching the battle rage on outside. They did not come out.

Then everything fell silent as people looked inside of the castle curiously, everything built up the suspense, even frogs leaping outside made people jump.

Cheers screamed out from most of the people who fought. They wailed of their happiness, hugged each other, even kissed.

The little girl did not realize it at first, but understood what it meant when the side that her father was not on came out of the castle yelling their heads off with glee and pity from the ones they had lost, and the things they had won.

Voldemort is dead. Bellatrix is dead. Both of the little girl's parents were gone. But strangely, she was not as upset as most would be. Of course she was devastated that her family was gone, and would not come back, but she vowed to herself to never be like her parents were. To never be evil or unkind like they, to always do the right thing.

And she shut her eyes, heard her name once from a very familiar voice, and fell asleep on the hard floor ground.

"Reign, it's ok, it's all right." Draco said in a soft whisper, so different from his usual sneering voice. "It's over. I'm sorry. He's dead."

The soft and silent tears consumed her in darkness, everything in her little life was about to change.

_Almost 8 years later…_

Reign woke with a start at the sound of a light knocking on the door.

"Reign? Reign? Are you ok? You screamed again." Draco asked with worry wrinkling his brow.

Reign racked her brain wondering what the bad dream could have been, she had been having it for a while now, but every single time, it slipped her mind, with no remembrance of what the horrible dream was, but it seemed so crucial, the dream. It seemed as if someone didn't want her to remember the nightmare because it must be important, must be vital for her's or someone else's survival, but it never came back to her.

"Yes, Uncle Draco, I'm sorry to have worried you." She said with a heavy sigh outlining the words.

"Good. You catch the train today." When she looked at him confused and unsure of what he meant, Draco added: "for Hogwarts, of course. Remember?"

"Oh. Oh yea! Sorry Uncle, I just had a momentary brain lapse…or something." She smiled half heartedly at him and he left her to get ready in peace.

_No need to wear muggle clothing, for I am not a muggle… guess I'll just have to wear my robes. _Reign thought quietly to herself.

"Uncle? What did you wear on your first day at Hogwarts?"

"What was that?" he came back in, apparently not hearing what she had said.

"What did you wear on your first day at Hogwarts?" Reign repeated the question, the teensiest bit annoyed with her very handsome uncle.

"My robes, of course. I had to show off to the others, right?" he said with a hearty chuckle.

"Thank you, Uncle." And with that, he left.

Once she had her robes on, and her hair pulled up in its usual ponytail, she rushed downstairs, lugging the Hogwart's trunk behind her and hearing the _thunk, thunk, thunk_ as it hit every stair.

"Ready?" Aunt Jordan asked when she saw Reign coming in the room. She was holding their baby, Reign's cousin, Scorpius Hyperion, a miniature vision of his father.

"Well, I _would_ like some breakfast, Auntie, if that's ok." She said a bit sarcastically, but all in good fun.

"I bet you would, wouldn't you. At the table, love." Reign adored it when her aunt called her "love". It meant that she had somewhere she belonged.

"Thank you. Hello Scorpius." Reign said as she played with her baby cousin, putting her finger in his tiny, egg-sized hands, and tickling his little shoes that would soon have little booties on them to keep him warm.

"Hurry up, though love, or we'll be late…and we can't have that." Jordan said with a wink. "After all, it is your first day."

But there was no need to remind her, she was already nervous enough. People didn't know she was Voldemort's daughter, but if they did, she would certainly be in the worst trouble.

When trying to consult her Uncle on this matter, all he said was: "You should be proud to be the Dark Lord's daughter. If people question you, hold your head high and speak with dignity. There is no need to be ashamed." But this still did not help.

***

They got to the Hogwart's Express with enough time to kill, before she absolutely _had_ to board.

"Get Slytherin, ok. No pressure though." Uncle said with a toothy grin.

"I'll try, Uncle. I really will. What will you do if I _don't_, though? What if I don't get Slytherin?" Reign asked nervously, suddenly scared of the disaster that this could turn into.

"We won't be happy, but we'll learn to muddle through. And we'll still love you, honey." Auntie said, trying to console her, I'm sure, but no such luck. She wasn't consoled. Reign was utterly horrified!

_They wouldn't happy? I _hate_ making them unhappy!_ She thought bitterly to herself.

Draco and Jordan shared a knowing glance then looked towards the Hogwart's Express stood, smoking out of the pipe on top.

A whistle sounded, and it was time to board.

"Go. Go! Hurry, have fun sweetie, I hope you have a marvelous time." Uncle Draco and Aunt Jordan said in unison. Scorpius waved a baby wave and then stuck his thumb back into his mouth, smiling in a goofy, baby way.

"Bye, bye. Write to me, please?" she hoped they would, it wouldn't be much fun without them writing or sending _something._

"And packages everyday! Use your owl!" they screamed out to me as I boarded the train that would take me to my new school.

"Love you!" we all three screamed as I could no longer see them anymore.

And the train started to move.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Wow, you guys…its been a while and I'm sorry. I have had strict writer's block on this story and I just couldn't get it going! Don't you hate that? I know I do, but I think I'm gonna try it again…my friend Jordan has been spurring me on, so I think I'll be able to do it.**

**Disclaimer: recognize anything? You should…and if you do. It ain't mine. Clear enough for you?**

**Here goes nothing…**

Every compartment was nearly full to the brim. Reign peeked her head around every door, looking for faces she could already say were 'friendly'. She found one compartment and decided it would have to do. She changed into her Hogwart's robes and sat down by a beautiful girl with curly black hair and cute face with one little beauty mark on her chin right under her lower lip.

"Hi! I'm Sylvia Goldberg! What's your name? Oh, this is so exciting is it not? The train moving inch by inch to go to Hogwarts…"

Reign was surprised by her enthusiasm and was delighted to reply.

"I'm Reign Riddle, and it _is _terribly exciting, oh but I'm so nervous! Do you think it'll be hard?" she knitted her eyebrows together in worry.

"Stop that or you're going to get worry lines!" Sylvia replied sharply, taking her thumb and rubbing it in the middle of Reign's eyebrows vigorously. "Plus, we are going to be _fine_. I just know it! I'm a Seer you know."

This confused Reign.

"Seer? What's that?"

"Why it's a witch or wizard who can _See_! You know, see future events, prophecies…things like that. I'm surprised you didn't know what that was!" Sylvia was very loud and confident in herself and it made all the other people in their compartment listen to their conversation.

"How do you _know _you're a Seer? You aren't supposed to be able to tell now…don't you have to go through some sort of training first?" one boy named Charlie Finn

"My mum said that Seers are a bunch of phony liars." A little girl, looking a bit like a know-it-all, said crossing her arms. Her name was Lillian Butternut.

"Well your mum doesn't know anything." Sylvia replied stubbornly.

"Yes she does! You had better be happy I don't know any hexes or your face would be mush." The rivalry between the two would have continued on if a young, handsome prefect hadn't come in to scold the children.

"Now, now. You're only First Years. Stop your bickering and get along at least till we get to Hogwarts! Merlin!"

Reign shied back away from the lovely wizard who had his wand out threateningly.

"Yes sir." Sylvia and Lillian responded simultaneously.

"Good." The Wizard said as he left, a smirk on his face.

"Who was that?" another girl named Rosemary Nicolas asked, placing the palm of her hand to her heart, swooning.

"I hear that's the Slytherin prefect. I think his name is… Paul?" Charlie Finn replied. "Dreamy…is he not?" when he saw the girls faces, he quickly added "but, but only if you're a girl…not if you're a boy." the girls in the compartment were still skeptical though.

A little girl that looked younger than eleven walked into the compartment. She had red hair in the style of a bob.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here? OK, good. I'm going to anyway. Move aside." She said, shoeing Reign over a little. "There were no other empty compartments! Sorry loves! I'm Eleanor Weasley! Pleased to meet you all." Eleanor shook every single one of the passengers hands and sat down.

A few boys followed her and looked through the windows of the compartment. She _was_ striking and quite beautiful…Reign could understand why they would stare.

"Would you mind moving your head dear? I need to blast those buffoons before they drown in their own saliva! She took her wand out of her boot and said a spell that sounded like Articulus Cactus, but she really said _Articulus Caecus _which seemed to make the boys unable to see.

Rosemary gasped.

"Did you just blind them?"

"Only momentarily…don't worry. They'll live. I was just teaching them a lesson in gawking. It's rude, you know?" and with that she pulled out the magazine _Witch Weekly_ and started reading.

The train rolled to a stop about an hour and a half later and they all got off. A big burly man who looked maybe a little inhuman held a lantern and yelled out to the crowd of students.

"Firs' years over hear! Firs' years! Come on kids. Firs' years!" the man called out. Five out of the six people in her compartment—Sylvia, Eleanor, Lillian, Rosemary, and Reign—walked nervously over to the big man. In all, there were about forty-eight new first years gathered around the man who we now knew was named Hagrid.

He guided them all to the lakeside and piled them into little boats that were enchanted to move on their own. Eleanor, Reign, and another boy named Francis Boyd were in one of the magical boats.

"Hello Francis! My name is Eleanor Weasley and I hope to be sorted into the Gryffindor house. How about you?" Eleanor said with the same ball of confidence as she had had back on the train.

"I'd like to be in Hufflepuff… my mum was in Hufflepuff." Francis stuttered out…he was a shy fellow. Eleanor nodded and turned to Reign.

"What about you, hot shot?"

"Well my family wants me to be in Slytherin, but I'd like to be in Ravenclaw." Eleanor turned and her eyes widened when Reign said 'Slytherin' and she grabbed her arm.

"You. Can't. Be. In. Slytherin. Believe me, you don't want to. You seem to good to be in Slytherin! Were your parents in Slytherin?"

Reign paused a while after getting over the initial shock of the her being hands on and the severity of her voice.

"I guess you could say they were…"

Eleanor realized that she should just leave it at that, seeing that Reign didn't want to talk about it so she turned to Francis.

"So what about you? Are both your parents wizards? Just your mum?"

"Just my mum, yeah. Dad was quite surprised when he found out, but they're still together, so it's alright."

They politely chatted all the way across the lake.

When they got to the other side, a woman who went by Professor McGonagall came and talked to them about the sortings then led them into some antique, wood doors with a hand knocker. She took them into a place where there were hundreds upon hundreds of students dressed in their robes sitting and seemingly waiting for them to come in. McGonagall took them to the front of the room and had them get in line beside a single stool with an worn, old wizard's hat sitting on it.

"Now students, I will call out your name, you will come to me and sit down, I will place this hat on your head and it will decide which house you will be sorted into. Alfred Antoso!" He was placed in Gryffindor. And so it went on down the line in alphabetical order. When she got to the R's, Reign was second.

"Lesley Ronaldo!" she nervously got up and sat down on the stool.

"Slytherin!" Lesley smiled widely and sat down at the welcoming Slytherin table.

"Reign Riddle!" Reign herself got up, not too sure at what the outcome would be and sat down on the stool.

_So your family wants you to be in Slytherin, but you want to be in Ravenclaw. Is that right? You have the build for both, you know? Shame there is no Slytherclaw, but I suppose you will do wonderfully in Ravenclaw. _The hat's thoughts went into her mind and then it yelled out: "RAVENCLAW!"

A smile etched across Reign's lips and she ran to the Ravenclaw table where Eleanor had been placed, despite wanting to be in Gryffindor and Eleanor hugged Reign viciously.

"I'm actually glad to be in Ravenclaw!" she whispered fervently to Reign. "I really think I'm going to like this school…and I hope mum and dad won't be too upset with my being in Ravenclaw house."

"I'm sure they'll be just fine with it."

**So Jordan….how did you like it? I did it just for you babe. :D!**

**Love you guys**

**Happy writings**

**Caroline**


End file.
